We'll Be Human Again
by PrincessSpock
Summary: Yep, he was defiantly human... weird.


**A/N:** Whelp, I wrote a one-shot, never thought I would, and I'm actually just really proud of this silly little story, man I never thought I would ever actually like one of my story's... this is rather odd.

**~oOOo~**

It had been one thousand years since Simon Petrikov had been for all intensive purposes, himself. He had spent the last, thousand or so years buried away in the madness of the Ice Kings mind, trying desperately to achieve some sort of control, but he had no such luck.

That is to say, until one fateful day, where he found an, old _friend_. But I am sad to inform you that, this isn't the story of how he regained control over himself or when, this is only the story of what happened after.

**~oOOo~**

Simon's brain burned as if it were set on fire, actually his entire body burned, and he hadn't the slightest idea as too why, it was odd he remembered going to sleep in his nice icy bed and now his entire back felt like someone had cut it open and rubbed salt on it, he decided that he should probably get out of bed, see what was causing this burning sensation, and head to the bathroom.

He also noticed something else, everything was blurry, he couldn't see much of anything it was all blurry and foreign and he was having troubles finding exactly, where, the bathroom was.

When he finally did get into the bathroom, he, to put it elegantly, _flipped the fuck out_, he wasn't blue, he was skin toney, and warm? He was, human.

Looking at himself caused his head to hurt, memories began flooding back to him, proposing to Betty, finding Marcy, the transformations, how to make apple pie, things that he had never thought he new or would ever remember began flooding into his head causing him to fall to the floor clasping his head, why was this happening now? What should he do? He needed to find Marceline... and a pair of trousers, a pair of trousers would be nice.

It had taken only ten minutes for the Ice king to find his trousers in the memory room with the help of Gunther, the were buried in the dark abyss that was he closet under miscellaneous odds and ends, along with the rest of his clothing.

He had dressed quickly and took of towards Marcy's house, running as fast as he could, it was at that moment the he had a realization, the crown was gone off tormenting others, he didn't let that stop him though he kept running towards her house.

He had gotten there panting wheezing, but he got there, he had also slammed into the door, he pounded his hand on the door begging to be let inside "Marcy! Marcy! Marcy!" he yelled like a tribal chant hoping that she would open the door.

The door swung open showing a slightly groggy Marceline "Wassit?" she mumbled looking to Simon, she rubbed her eyes a couple times to make sure she was seeing things correctly, "S-S-Simon!" Simon nodded lightly, "Yo-you're, you're normal!" Simon gave her a pained smile, "What's wrong?"

"So many memories, e-everything burns," Simon grunted wobbling slightly almost falling onto Marceline, "I-it hurts,"

Marceline grabbed Simon by the hand and led him too the couch to rest "Simon, it's going to be okay you just need to rest," she whispered softly to him laying him out on the couch.

**~oOOo~**

It was almost an entire two days before Simon woke up, and he could remember everything, it felt so off but so right, the burning sensation and the pain had stopped, and everything felt pretty good, except for his neck, but that was to be expected after sleeping on the couch, "Marcy? You up yet!" he called out.

Marceline stumbled out of the kitchen with a big grim "Simon, you're up!" she yelled happily, Simon smiled back at her.

Simon sat up and looked at Marceline, "Uh, my head hurts," he groaned, Marceline looked worried but didn't say anything, "Hey Marcy," Simon mummered "I remember you now."

This statement brought tears to Marceline's eyes, after almost one thousand years of trying to make him remember, she never thought to let him heal naturally on his own and now, there he was Simon Petrikov, the man who had saved her oh so many years ago.

Simon looked at her tear stained face and smiled softly at her, "It's okay Marcy, I'm here to protect you now,"

Simon grinned and held out his arms for a hug, Marceline jumped at him hugging him as if she would never again be able too, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and broke down into harsh sobs letting out all the years of broken hopes, and dreams of heartbreak and deceit, and then Marceline stopped.

She was curled up in his lap facing him and smiling, "Simon?" he nodded at her "Tell me what you remember,"

Simon placed his had on his chin and perused his mind, "Hambo!" he exclaimed happily "I gave you him! Say, what ever happened to him?"

Marceline's face fell, "My ex sold him too a witch, and..." Marceline trailed off, "Yeah, I really miss him."

Simon nodded and changed the subject, "I remember that one time, we were walking down the road, and that big old owl popped out and scared the glop out of me and I flipped out and fell," Simon laughed "I still to this day, gobbing hate owls," Marceline smiled at that, remembering the terrified look on Simon's face.

The two had spent the next few hours remembering there struggles of the Mushroom War, and all the fun tales of stupid and silly things they'd done, it was all fun and lighthearted until the topic of Betty popped up.

Simon's face sobered, "Betty was," Simon paused to think "Betty was my one true love," he looked at Marceline who was still planted in his lap "She was special, and I screwed it up," Simon sighed to himself, "at least I got you Marcy!"

"Yeah, Si, I'll always be here" Marceline grinned at him "Always!" she squealed hugging him tightly.

Simon decided that he was happy, he was free and human again, and he had somebody too take care of. He thought that maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out all right.

**A/N:** Whelp, that's it kind of cheesy but I thought it was sweet... and stuff. STOP JUDGEING ME WITH YOU'R EYES! D: well erhm review and favourite.. that is if you want to, I frankly don't care.

~ XOXO Spock


End file.
